


dear everything holy, don't let me die tonight

by iwatchmarvel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future AU, Haunted House, Not Beta Read, Scared Tsukishima, Scared Yamaguchi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, mentions of satan, spooky ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatchmarvel/pseuds/iwatchmarvel
Summary: Apparently, the paranormal demons thought otherwise and continued to mess with him.  The never-before-creaky-couch turned into a way-too-creaky-for-nothing-on-it-couch.  And of course, Yamaguchi was now scared out of his mind because he wasn't ready to die yet
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	dear everything holy, don't let me die tonight

**Author's Note:**

> just something spooky

The bushes were successfully covered with fake cobwebs. There was an orange and red wreath hanging on the front door, and a pumpkin Yamaguchi had proudly carved himself. All that was left was to put out the cute little bunny scare-crow he knew was in the basement somewhere. 

Yamaguchi lived alone in a one-story house which he moved into not too long ago. He was super excited to finally be able to decorate not just the windows (he was getting really getting sick of those window gummy things). Closing the door behind him, Yamaguchi went back inside to get the final decoration. Luckily he hadn't lived there long enough to have a packed basement, so it was pretty easy to spot the purple and black bunny/scare-crow. 

He didn't have any particularly scary decorations, and a two-foot-tall rabbit in a witch's hat wasn't even close to scaring him. So why was he getting chills? He stopped for a second and looked around, as he expected, he was the only person down there. Shrugging it off (surely it was just him staying outside too long without a jacket) he topped off his yard with the scare-crow (rabbit?) and went back inside, as it is getting dark and it was probably time he made dinner.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Okay, not _nothing_ (most spices seemed to have been rearranged, but Yamaguchi knows that if he thinks too much about it he's going to scare himself) but it isn't anything to worry about. So dinner continues, and he eats alone (per usual) and he does the dishes (per usual). He decides yes, it is time to worry when the silverware rattles from the other end of the kitchen. But he doesn't really do anything because he isn't a ghostbuster and he doesn't want to mess with any paranormal demons thank you very much. 

Apparently the paranormal demons thought otherwise and continued to mess with him. The never-before-creaky-couch turned into a way-too-creaky-for-nothing-on-it-couch. And of course, Yamaguchi was now scared out of his mind because he wasn't ready to die yet, and he didn't want to die in the hands of whatever was haunting this house. The silverware continued to salsa around in the drawers, and the windows decided to join in and holy crap he needed to get outside. Once safely in his small backyard he called his best friend, because he didn't have any exorcists on speed dial, and also because he panicked and didn't think of calling the police (what would they do anyway, arrest an invisible force?)

He kept throwing glances at the house until he heard Tsukishima on the other line. "Hello?" "Tsukki! Hi, yes, uh I need your help." "What happened?" Yamaguchi took a second to compose himself (as best he could) and explained the situation over the phone. "What do I do? I can't go back inside! And I think I'm gonna puke, no wonder this place was cheap it's in the hands of SATAN." The other end was quiet for a minute before Tsukishima gave his response. "So, you're outside right now because you think your house is haunted...right?" "You think I'm crazy, and yeah it sounds like it, but I'm perfectly sane and-just- can you come over?" There was another pause. "If it means that much to you, I'll be on my way." 

The call ended and Yamaguchi was now regretting hanging up because he just might go insane now that he's alone with only a ghost as a company.

Tsukishima was true to his word and in a few minutes Yamaguchi heard the sound of a car pulling into his driveway, then the sound of footsteps as his best friend made his way to the side of the house. He strode over to Yamaguchi who was on the far end of the backyard trying to steady his breathing. "Hey, you okay?" Yamaguchi glared at the blonde for the first time in, like, ever. "No, I'm not okay. Actually, I'm trying not to have a break down because stupid demons decided to target my house." Tsukishima glanced at the house then back at Yamaguchi, "Okay, how about we check it out?" 

Yamaguchi was reluctant, but eventually, he gave in and he and Tsukishima went inside. They were met with silence, not to the blonde's surprise, but then the sink went off. Yamaguchi yelped, Tsukishima stiffened. Yamaguchi was already headed towards the exit, but Tsukishima stayed put. "Tsukki, come on, let's not stay here. Please?" He ignored his friend and went to turn off the sink. He gave a look around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary he kept going through the house. The other, not wanting to be left alone, followed. The pair was now in the living room, the back left light flickered, and the brunette was really starting to not care about being alone or not. He just wanted to be _away_ from the haunted property. 

The flickering lightbulb gave one last flash of light before burning out. Both tensed and Yamaguchi looked up and noticed that his friend was pale (pal _er_ ). "Tsukki?" "Yeah?" "Are you scared?" The look on his face said 'yes' but his pride made him say 'no.' "Yamaguchi?" "W-what." "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" He already knew the answer was 'of course', but he asked anyway. "Anywhere but here." "Okay let's go."

(Yamaguchi sold the house soon after, maybe window gummies weren't _that_ bad.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you have a lovley day!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
